Party Hard
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Tyson invites all the teams he knows for his 21st birthday and does the dumbest thing possible. Challenging a certain team to a drinking contest. What could possibly go wrong? Or right maybe? Rated M just in case


Goodness me I've been doing a lot of one shots lately. My brain really needs to stop having such random ideas that won't fit anywhere else.

Thrown in a couple really random pairings here.

* * *

Party Hard

Tyson decided it would be a great idea to invite all the beyblading teams he knew to a party for his 21st birthday involving lots of alcohol and piles of food. He had the Blitzkrieg Boys hooked at the offer of more serious drinks. If anything, Kai wanted to see if Tyson could hold his liquor. Very few people outside of his team could best the grey eyed enigma at drinking games. All the party goers arrived somewhere around 5pm and Tyson couldn't be happier. He stupidly challenged Kai's team to a drinking battle within ten minutes of the party starting. Rei and Max also joined in, curious to see what their former teammates were like when drunk. A few other drinking contests were set up between other teams while the rest just wanted to have a good time. Knowing what Ian was like when intoxicated, Tala forbade him to have too much booze, asking Tyson's Grandpa to keep an eye on the midget. It pleased the hip old man to see so many youngsters gathered at his home, eyes scanning over the sea of young adults, lingering for a while on Tyson. Kai had laid down the rules without hesitation.

To make things a little more interesting Kai decided to throw a game of poker into the mix, and the losers had to take an item of clothing off. Due to the nature of the wager, the boys moved their game into a quiet room and took some snacks along too. The rules of poker were explained to the former BladeBreakers. Surprisingly Tyson didn't need telling twice for once. Without further delay the game began. Kai wasn't bothering to break the others in easy, going straight for the tequila and vodka. Rei had cringed super hard after taking his first shot as if he'd just bitten into a super sour lemon. Max handled it better but he still screwed his nose up at the taste a little. It wasn't surprising that Kai won the first round of poker, meaning everyone else had to take something off. Most of them removed their shirts but Brian decided to be the odd one out, removing his trousers first.

For the next hour or so the boys played drunken strip poker. Kai had lost a few rounds, now sat in his underwear. Max was the first to get outright drunk, flirting with a very embarrassed Rei. Tyson wavered in his seat but held strong for now. With the boys in nothing but their underwear the rules changed slightly. The loser now had to take three extra shots. Tyson got so drunk he couldn't think straight but refused to give Kai an easy win. They all got bored of poker after three hours and sat in relative silence just knocking back shots of tequila or vodka. Kai watched his three former teammates with curious eyes. Max was a very cuddly and flirtatious drunk, Rei became drowsy when intoxicated and Tyson…well he only got louder and more obnoxious than he was sober. Then out of absolutely nowhere, Tyson dared Max to kiss Rei on the lips. Hearing the dare brought Rei back to his senses but Max was too fast for him.

Kai expected the Neko-Jin to push Max away or even raise his leg in self defence. But he just sat there, shocked at first before kissing back. Tyson tried his luck with Spencer but the burly blonde wasn't drunk enough to submit to the world champ's drunken advance. Looking around, Kai noticed that Tala had passed out on the blue armchair off at the back of the room. Brian was 100% gone, giggling like a crazed schoolgirl as he watched Max removing Rei's shorts. Kai saved everyone the embarrassment by sending both boys up to a room so they could carry on in secret. He returned to his teammates just in time to hear Tyson boldly daring Brian to go and suck Tala off while the redhead slept. How the world champion even knew what his words meant was a mystery to Kai. Brian sat blinking, making sure he'd heard Tyson correctly. Once the dare had settled in he stood on shaky legs. Kai couldn't believe it. The falcon master was actually going to sexually assault their captain. Well, it wouldn't really count as assault under the circumstances.

Spencer couldn't bear to look, outright chugging down a whole bottle of vodka to try and forget he'd ever heard such an outrageous idea coming from Tyson's mouth. This of course led to the giant becoming heavily intoxicated within minutes. Seeing that Spencer was now pissed as a sewer rat Tyson tried again to hit on him, also still drunk. Grey eyebrows reached for the sky as Tyson was half slammed onto the floor by Spencer and promptly relieved of his briefs. Kai didn't linger in the room any longer, leaving to go and pour bleach into his eyes. While all that went on, Brian had been sat staring at a dozing Tala. Knocking back three, maybe four more shots he threw caution to the wind and pulled Tala's tight white boxers off. The icy captain mumbled incoherently and rolled onto his back, giving Brian full access to his crotch. Glazed blue eyes slowly opened to feel of something strange yet pleasant. Brian wasn't aware that Tala had stirred to the gentle kisses he gave to the redhead's Johnson, boldly running his tongue over the hardening flesh, cheeks flushed red. Behind him he could hear Tyson moaning and mumbling about something being done harder.

Risking a glance, Brian saw Spencer looming over the world champion and by the looks of things, giving him a good fucking, one that he'd likely never forget. Shrugging, Brian returned his attention to the now upright and rock hard manhood that was Tala's. By now Tala was fairly aware of his surroundings. What had he been doing? Oh yes, Tyson stupidly challenged his team to a drinking game that turned into strip poker then quietened down to a regular old shot battle. Just as Tala started to question when he'd passed out from too much drink, an unfamiliar sensation raced up his spine, causing him to curl his toes. It was unlike anything Tala had ever felt before. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Tala could not believe his eyes. Brian was kneeling over the arm of the chair blushing like a schoolgirl giving him head. No doubt the taller male was still completely hammered but Tala couldn't bring himself to be angry, his own cheeks tinted pink.

Warm hands left a burning trail down cold, pale legs feeling every inch of their silkiness. Loud music told the boys that the party was still going on, much to Tala's relief. The noise meant he could verbally express his delight without fear of anybody outside the room hearing anything. Brian was surprisingly very good at giving oral and Tala had to wonder why. Was it because of their time at BIOVOLT? Or had Brian secretly been gay this whole time and they didn't know? Either way, Tala didn't care. He was loving every minute of the attention, hands shielding his eyes as Brian took him deeper. Every moan from his captain was like music to Brian's ears but he eventually grew bored of getting nothing in return for his efforts. He made sure that Tala was giddy from being sucked off before positioning himself under the intoxicated redhead.

Everything happened so fast that Tala had no opportunity to question what was going on, hot lips smothering his in a hard kiss. Hasty tongues battled for dominance until Brian won, cupping Tala's head with a large hand. They were so busy kissing neither of them noticed Kai returning, his hands full with a very drunk Mariah snogging him. Kai appeared to be in between drunk and sober yet he didn't care to push Mariah away. Instead, he allowed the pinkette what her intoxicated mind wanted but not before taking a necessary precaution, pinning Mariah to the floor stomach down. Tala on the other hand was now being rocked surprisingly gently by Brian, long arms curled almost desperately around the falcon master's neck. Honeyed words were uttered into a waiting ear, hands running wild over sweaty muscles. Tala's pearly white teeth dug into Brian's neck to stem his cries, rewarded with a solid spank. They carried on like that way into the night, keeping noise to a minimum as the party had stopped; ears perking to the sound of others getting laid throughout the building.

Tala woke up with the mother of all headaches the next morning. He had no conscious memory of what had happened overnight. Looking around, Tala saw Spencer slouched in one corner, Tyson neatly curled up in his lap and Kai was pinned to the floor by Mariah. If her panting was anything to go by, she'd just been banged again. Tala remembered enough to know Brian had also been in the room along with Max and Rei. Sitting up, his world spun wildly. Just how hammered did he get last night? Grumbling coming from behind him told Tala he was sitting on somebody and there was something hard pressing against his tailbone. Turning around with painful slowness, Tala saw Brian beneath him. He allowed the falcon wielder to sleep a little longer, curious to see what awaited them outside the room. Of course Tala put his boxers and trousers back on first. His blue eyes were immediately greeted by the sight of Lee collapsed over Julia as she hung stomach down over the arm of a sofa. Tala had thought Hiro too sensible and uptight to get shitfaced yet there the tall bluenette sat in an armchair with Brooklyn nestled in his lap butt naked.

Tala didn't care to look around more, his bladder screaming at him to go take a leak. Passing by the spare bedroom, he heard a certain blonde getting done by the former comrade he'd flirted with yesterday. Rei actually being gay was a huge surprise. Rather than go back to his teammates Tala ventured to the kitchen, finding Grandpa Granger boiling several kettles. The old man wisely said nothing. If Kai was anything to go by, then Tala was certainly not a morning person. Instead he offered the redheaded captain a cup of coffee, shocked that Tala mumbled a quiet thank you as he took the mug. Soon somebody else was up and moving. Brian practically staggered into the room, catching hold of Tala's back for support. Luckily the stoic captain had put his drink down. Grandpa Granger merely watched with a wide grin as Brian began nipping at Tala's neck, his legs regaining their usual strength. Too tired to pull away, Tala submitted to his taller teammate, turning around only to be kissed dead on the lips.

Deep down, Tala wondered why Brian had taken so long to make a move on him.

* * *

And there it is. Now if my head is quite finished I have other stories that require my attention.

If you guys would like to see more whacky pairings by all means let me know and I'll try chucking them into my random pairings fic (I already paired Brian with Spencer there and Tala withy Ray so this wouldn't really fit there.)


End file.
